


Regrets

by Batfink



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this way back in 2006, guess I've always had a thing for Josh Whedon characters.</p></blockquote>





	Regrets

I regret my past in many ways. I regret that I drove Drusilla to madness; I regret the countless evil deeds, performed for the whims of Darla. The innocent lives lost to the tips of my fangs. But no matter how hard I try, I just can’t regret Spike.

I didn’t make him, at least not like you think. Drusilla turned him and despite her tenuous grip on reality, or maybe because of it, it was by her fangs and fists he learnt the vampire ways.

I just gave him an edge in vampire life, by allowing his ego to go unchecked. No, I didn’t make him, but I didn’t break him either. Not then, and not even now. Now that I know better, now that I know, I should be the one to do something about him.

Spike, my guilty secret. The one vampire in the all the world who defeated me. Not in the battle, not by his cunning, but right where it really matters, under the skin.

With the steely blue eyes and the chipped black nails, with the red soaked fangs and the curly blonde hair. He has wrapped a serpents coil around my chest, until I couldn’t exist in this unlife without him being somewhere in it too.

He’s the punk rock to my rhythm and blues and I wouldn’t change him if I could. I might regret everyday of my existence, but I’ll never regret one second of Spike’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2006, guess I've always had a thing for Josh Whedon characters.


End file.
